


Złoty pierścień

by chupaChak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NIEBETOWANE</p>
    </blockquote>





	Złoty pierścień

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Golden Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658618) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



> NIEBETOWANE

To były cudowne święta Bożego Narodzenia, włączając wymaganą wizytę w Norze. Po powrocie do domu Severus i Harry zastygli spleceni w uścisku przed kominkiem. Harry oparł głowę na piersi mężczyzny i siedział zasłuchany w bicie jego serca.

Severus ocknął się nagle z zamyślenia, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął małe pudełko.

— Harry, mam coś dla ciebie — powiedział głosem pełnym emocji.

Harry spojrzał na pudełeczko, a następnie zamglonym przez łzy wzrokiem na Severusa. Otworzył powoli puzderko i jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu na widok pięknego, złotego pierścienia... na penisa.

 

:-)


End file.
